


Pineapple

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eating out, M/M, Masturbation, Poly, Sexy, Silly, pineapple, steve rogers the watcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: A simple silly thing requested on tumblr for bucky and thor enjoying pineapple pizza and other things while...steve watches who doesn't like pineapple.....until now.





	Pineapple

“You uh….you really like pineapple huh?” Steve ask, trying and failing not to sound to breathless over the fact that currently his lovers are feeding each other little cut up bits of pizza with pineapple all over it, their favorite, Steve’s not so much, but he might have to rethink that last bit because if it gets him in the middle of what he’s watching then….. _yes please_. **  
**

Thor hums softly, the fingers in his mouth feeding him now empty, but it doesn’t stop Thor from sucking on the digits still, making Bucky bite his bottom lip watching him. Steve whimpers softly as Bucky leans forward and climbs in Thors lap replacing his fingers with his lips and tongue. Thor for his part growls into the kiss and takes over rather quickly, all the while Steve just….swallows the last of his cheeseless pizza because _who liked cheese anyway?_ And watches the two sexiest men alive devour each other.

It’s always kind of funny to see Bucky and Thor battle for control, with Steve, Bucky yields a good deal of the time unless Steve needs to be the one yielding for a change, but with Thor well…..Bucky and Steve for that matter both yield to  _HIM_  and that’s why when Thor flips them on the couch Bucky stands no chance, Thor leans back for a moment and feeds him more pineapple, watching the brunette chew slowly with hooded eyes of his own.

Only once he’s finished does Thor dive back in to get another taste of him and Steve….just can’t take it anymore, putting his hand down his sleep pants, he takes himself in hand and hisses from the contact, giving himself a few good jerks as Thor starts to eat out Bucky who lost his own sleep pants awhile ago.

Bucky is already a moaning, weepy mess as Thor fucks his hole with his tongue alone, they are already so worked up it doesn’t even take much, once Bucky is shouting Thors name, the blonde leans back to watch him come apart at the seems as he comes all over his naked belly, Thor leans over and licks the cum off his skin slowly, loving the sweet taste and Steve finally loses it himself and gives a moan of his own as he comes over his hand and over his sleep pants.

Panting softly Steve decides pineapple needs to be part of his diet, even more so when both Thor and Bucky both look over to him with hooded eyes.


End file.
